Crazier Thing Called Love
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: Sequel to Crazy Little Thing Called Love. This sequel continues as both Emma & Regina begin making preparations for their wedding, along with Ruby and Graham. Both surprised as to how much they have been enjoying this big change together as a family. But, life is about to put their love to the test with an unexpected blast from the past.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for my delay on updates. A lot has happened with my grandmother passing away from cancer, more unimaginable family drama, and me starting nursing school soon, a lot of my writing time was taken from this weekend. BUT, I will be writing, I will be updating and I WILL finish all of my ff's I have in the works. While I was away, I began working on this sequel to my ff Crazy Little Thing Called Love. So, if you haven't read that one yet, I strongly suggest you do as they will be connected. For those of you who have, did or are reading it, I hope you enjoy this first chapter to this unexpected sequel. Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

It's crazy what one can get used to in such a short time. For Regina Mills love used to be an impossible thing to have. She never imagined the day would truly come for her, the same way Emma didn't either. All Emma lived for was her son Henry and her friends. The best group of friends anyone could ask for.

Once upon a time ago, they would have said: _No way! _to the idea of falling in love. They did. Many times, in fact.

Until one morning at an airport in Boston, and a coffee spill later… their lives changed forever.

Now…

They were madly in love. Living a life worth living, completely different than either women ever imagined having, and as new as it still was for them sometimes, it was the best life to wake up to every morning.

Regina stood by her office window, appreciating the view overlooking the city. Being back in New York for good was still a strange feeling for her at times. A feeling that would disappear as soon her eyes would fall on the picture that now decorated her desk. A smile forming on her ruby red lips as she did that very thing now. It was the very same picture that once belonged in Emma's apartment, of her and Henry, Emma's head partially cut off as they fought over who would be in the shot. Her favorite picture of her favorite pair. On the other side of her desk, was another picture, her and Emma took on a date night out, (they had those now). Regina wearing a light khaki dress with a suit jacket on top of the same color, as Emma sported an all black outfit, with a jacket of her own to compliment it. Her hair still in golden locks, but it was at shoulder length now.

There was a light knock at the door, which caused the brunette to turn her head as Belle peaked inside, smiling. She loved working for Regina back in Boston and was sad when she was told she would be moving back to New York. But, once she was offered the opportunity to join her in her new location- the younger brunette didn't hesitate to accept.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Mills." said Belle.

Regina smiled (she smiled a lot more now), "You never bother me, Ms. French. What is it?"

"You have a visitor." Belle stepped aside as Regina's brows furrowed, her features immediately relaxing as she saw no other than Zelena step inside, a megawatt smile to her. She seemed much happier ever since her divorce with Robin was finalized.

"Zelena." Regina smiled, as she looked over at Belle, "Belle, could you bring us two coffees, please?"

"Right away." Belle nodded as she stepped out, shutting the door.

"When did you get back?" Regina sat down, motioning for her to join her.

Zelena smiled as she sat, "Last night. The times we've talked, you've been going on and on about your new and _improved _lifestyle- I had to come and see it for myself." she grabbed one of the picture frames from the brunette's desk, glancing down at it, looking back up at Regina as she showed off the picture, "Which, I can see it most certainly has."

Regina quirked a brow, "Improved?"

Zelena chuckled, placing the picture back in its rightful place, "We are talking about the ever popular Regina Mills, finally settling down and, not to mention…" her eyes looked down at Regina's engagement ring, which she wore proudly, "engaged!" the red head became giddy at the sight of the ring as she reached over her sister's desk for her hand, getting a closer look at it.

Regina smiled once again, "Just…" she lifted up a finger in warning, "Do not tell mother. Yet. I want to surprise her." she rolled her eyes as Zelena stayed quiet, looking away from her gaze. She told her. "Zelena."

The redhead raised her hands in defense, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself, you know I have to tell mother everything when something wonderful happens in your life."

Belle came in, setting down two cups of steaming hot coffee.

Regina smiled, "Thank you, Ms. French." she continued as Belle walked out, shutting the door again, "Well, given that you absolutely _must _tell mother everything, you might as well inform her that Emma and I will be having an engagement dinner and she needs to be here. You're invited as well."

Zelena's eyes were glowing, "I'll get right on that! You know, I still have the number of my wedding planner, if you'd like I could pass it along- she's very good."

Regina chuckled at her excitement, "Thank you, but we haven't technically set a date for the wedding yet."

Zelena waved her hand, "That doesn't matter. You'll still need a wedding planner. I could talk to her for you, if you'd like."

"Leave the number with Belle, I'll be sure to call." Regina smiled.

Zelena took a sip of her coffee, when Regina's phone went off, What is Love playing as her ringtone, only it wasn't the song itself. Emma had played it for her on her guitar to set it as the brunette's ringtone herself.

Regina smiled at the sound of the melody as it played out off her phone. Secretly she loved that movie now, although that was something she would never admit it to Emma.

"Excuse me a moment." Regina stood up from her desk, walking over to the window as she answered her phone, her smile radiant as ever, "Hi, darling. Missing me already?"

"_Always."_ Emma smiled as she walked down the hallway of the building where she would teach music from time to time. Her heart skipped a beat everytime she would hear the brunette's voice now a days, especially when she would no longer call her just by her name, "_What are your plans for lunch this afternoon?"_

Regina sighed in frustration, "I'll be drowning in work, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

Emma smiled, "_I thought you would be, which is why I had something sent over to your office. You should get it around lunch time."_

Emma always did little things that felt huge, which made the brunette's heart skip several beats every single time. The brunette's smile instantly grew, "You never fail to surprise me."

"_I never will."_ Emma assured her.

"Alright, stop using me as a distraction and go do something productive." Regina teased.

Emma smirked, "_I would, but you're not here."_

Regina's cheeks filled with a nice shade of pink, had she been alone the situation would have been different. She cleared her throat, "Emma." a warning tone was shot.

The blonde chuckled, fully loving the effect she had on her even after they had been dating for a year and now engaged, "_Maybe later. Or, you know you could always think of me when you're alone in that office and-"_

"I love you too, darling- see you at home." the brunette quickly hung up the call, she didn't have to see Emma to know she was grinning victoriously right now. There was a throbbing between her legs, and the one responsible would pay for it later. Oh, she would pay.

Regina's eyes fell on her sister as she looked back at her with a wicked grin, "What?"

"You're still doing the oompa loompa like rabbits, aren't you?" asked Zelena, a joker grin on her lips.

Regina shook her head as she sat back down behind her desk, setting her phone aside, "I am not having this conversation with you."

"You are! Look at you, you are totally smitten with your hot blonde bombshell." the redhead teased, "Why can't something exciting happen to me on a plane? Even Robin was never that adventurous." her eyes rolled at the sound of his name.

"Have you heard from him?" asked Regina, still concerned that at the beginning of their separation, Robin would still lurk around trying to talk to her sister.

"Thank Christ, no. It looks like he's finally given up." she finished up her coffee, which she had been drinking while Regina attended to her phone call. She stood up, "Well, I won't take up more of your time. I must get going anyway, I promised mother, I'd meet her for lunch."

"Remember our engagement dinner. It's this Saturday. Be there by 6:30, please." said Regina.

"I wouldn't miss it." Zelena waved as she headed out the door, "Good to see you again, Regina."

* * *

The jukebox was playing at the bar later that afternoon, as August was cleaning up from their previous night. His scruffy look had grown back. He sang along to The Power of Love just as Emma walked in, a smile on her face as she removed her jacket, hanging it on a nearby chair.

"Oh, McFly!" she shouted.

"Hey, Em!" August looked over his shoulder as he smiled over at his friend, "I thought you had the day off today?" he turned the volume down on the jukebox.

"I do. Kathryn said you'd be here, so I thought I'd bring you by some lunch." she held up two take out bags as she placed them on top of the bar.

August joined her by sitting on one of the bar stools, "You're a savior." he opened up his container as he pointed towards Emma's with his fork, "I thought Regina had you on a diet."

"Not a diet. Just healthier choices, she thinks that with us changing our eating habits a little, Henry will follow our example."

August chewed on his piece of burger he took a bite out of as his eyes studied Emma's choice of lunch, "You aren't exactly following her rules with that slice of pizza, are you?"

Emma gave the man a look, "What? It has veggies."

August chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day that Emma Swan would be whipped by a woman." he joked, earning another hard glare from the blonde, laughing as Emma threw a piece of spinach at him from her pizza.

"How's little Noah?" asked the blonde as she took a bite of her pizza slice.

August's smile was immediate to the mention of his one year old son. He was the apple of his eye and everyone knew that, "Getting bigger and bigger." he shook his head at the thought.

"Now that's a shocker. August Booth a proud dad. Look at you," the blonde teased, "turning into a puddle of goo at the mention of little Noah."

August chuckled, "You should see Kathryn. Everyday she comes home with something new for him, weather it's a new toy, clothing item, a book, etc."

Emma chuckled, "Every mom goes through that phase. I did with Henry, remember?"

"Ruby." both said in unison as they shared a look, because once upon a time ago, when Emma was pregnant with Henry and even after she had him, Ruby was the craziest one of them all in buying him daily items.

* * *

Regina was swamped with pages and pages of work. She sighed as she momentarily closed her eyes, leaning back on her chair. A slight headache coming in from over working. Her eyes opened as she heard a light knock at the door, "Come in." she said as she straightened up in her chair.

Belle came in with a take out bag in hand, smiling as always, "This just arrived for you, ma'am."

Seeing the bag of food certainly made Regina smile. This wasn't the first time Emma had sent lunch her way. It had become one of Emma's many romantic gestures that the blonde was no longer keeping inside of her as soon as they started dating.

"Thank you." Regina nodded as the younger brunette set down the bag on the side of the desk. Regina's smile grew as she took out the take out box of food, her eyes falling on the sticky note that was placed on top.

_This is nothing compared to the dinner that will be waiting for you at home tonight. But, for now, it will have to do. -E._

This was certainly a feeling Regina never came close to feeling with Robin, or Daniel for one, even when he did support her in her life decisions and made her feel like she was worth something when Robin didn't at the time. But, Emma… Emma made her feel like she was worth a million things since the day they met on that airport. A feeling that only grew stronger and stronger with each passing day of their lives together. When she was with Robin, she worked long hours only to stay away from her home. Emma changed all that, as she couldn't wait until she was home with her family.

* * *

Emma placed her Volkswagen in park in front of her old apartment building. She missed the place, but she did love where her and Regina lived now. It was bigger and it closer to work for both women. She went up the stairs to the second floor, all still too familiar for her as she knocked on Ruby's door.

"Hi, mom!" Henry greeted her as he threw himself at her in a tight hug.

Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around her now 9 year old son, "Hey, kid. Ready to go home?"

Henry nodded as Ruby came to the door, "This place isn't the same without you guys living next door." Ruby whined, "But, I understand how you would love living in your huge apartment."

Emma smiled over at Ruby, "We do miss living here, Rubes. We appreciate you guys still being able to take care of Henry. Next month is August so you won't have to worry so much, since he will start school again."

Henry rolled his eyes as he looked up at his mother, "Do I have to?" he asked in a whiney voice.

"Yes, you do. I want better life choices for you, kid. Don't be like me that I didn't finish school." Emma warned.

"But, you didn't turn out so bad. You're even engaged to a billionaire!"

Emma glared down at her son as Ruby grinned, "He's got a point, Em." said Ruby, earning a hard glare from the blonde as well.

Emma pointed towards the stairs, her eyes still on Henry as she tried suppressing a smile, "Let's go. Now."

Henry walked down the stairs as Emma looked over at Ruby one last time, "Thank you for watching him."

"Always a pleasure. You know that." replied Ruby, "Don't forget! You're coming dress shopping with me. I need your opinion on a dress and we can start looking into yours for your wedding!" she said excitedly.

Emma grinned, "Right. See you tomorrow for some wedding planning." she waved goodbye as she walked down the stairs again.

"Say hi to Regina for me!" Ruby shouted as she closed the door to her apartment.

* * *

Henry came running into their apartment as he headed up the stairs. He loved it better than their last apartment, although he did miss having Ruby and Graham so close. The apartment was equipped with hardwood floors, a giant white rug in the middle of the living room, where a coffee table was placed along with a long length couch that curved around the coffee table, light gray colored. The dining table was placed on the space behind the couch. The kitchen was a step above in front of that, off to the side of the house, followed by a bar stool area. Stairs leading up to the bedrooms. They had been living here for a year and even Emma would still be amazed of how bigger and more spacious their apartment was. It held more of Regina's style, but that was something the blonde didn't mind, given that the brunette had an excellent taste of style.

Emma came in, placing her guitar case by the front door as she held out a stack of mail in her hand, keys jingling as she looked through it, "Be sure to pack up plenty of clothes, kid."

"I will!" Henry shouted from the second floor, excited to spend the weekend with his dad when he called up Emma, asking for that permission.

Emma placed the rest of the mail on top of the bar top, disposing of the junk mail. Her head turned towards the knock that was heard on the door as she rushed to answer it.

Neal smiled as he spotted the blonde, "Hey."

"Hey, Neal." she smiled, stepping aside to allow him to enter, "Come on in. He's still packing up."

"Thanks for allowing me to have him this weekend." his eyes scanned the apartment as the blonde closed the door behind them.

"Henry loves spending time with you." she smiled at Neal as he continued to gawk at the apartment in awe.

"Wow. You really are living it up, huh?" Neal teased, though not really, since he was impressed by the place, which Emma caught on to.

"We're comfortable." Emma smiled, earning a glare from Neal.

"That is exactly what a super rich person would say."

Emma chuckled, "This was all Regina's idea, that I for one, am not opposed to."

"Well, you've certainly done alright for yourself." he paused, "Does she make you happy?"

"Very. Happiest I've been in a long time." she stood in place, looking at the now saddened expression on Neal's face, "What?"

"I'm happy for you, Emma."

Emma walked a few steps towards Neal, her brows furrowed, "Why do I sense sadness coming from your tone then? What's up?"

Neal shook his head, "You have your own wedding to prepare for. I wouldn't want to bring you down with my problems."

"Neal, please. You can trust me. What's going on, is everything alright between you and Tamara?" asked Emma, concern lingering in her voice.

Neal's shoulders dropped as he released a long sigh before the blonde. Emma placed a hand over the man's shoulder, understanding that things were far from alright, "I'll tell you what. Regina and I are having our engagement party this Saturday, why don't you swing by and we'll talk?"

Neal nodded, forcing a smile as both adults looked at an excited Henry coming down the stairs, jumping the last two again as he ran towards his father, wrapping his arms in a big hug.

"Hey, buddy. Ready to go?" asked Neal.

Henry nodded with a smile to him, as Neal grabbed a hold of Henry's suitcase. The boy threw himself towards his mother in a goodbye hug, "Bye, mom! See you Saturday."

"Bye, kid. Be good." Emma placed a kiss to the top of his head, as she held open the front door for them.

"Thanks again, Em." Neal walked out the door with Henry, as Emma gave them one last smile before closing the door.

* * *

Regina walked into the apartment by 7pm, soft music was playing while the smell of freshly made dinner hit her senses. She certainly could get used to this anytime she had to come home a little later from the office than her usual time. Before Emma, she would arrive home to a silent place, usually with dinner she would either order or fix it up herself. Now, she had someone to cook for her when she arrived home. Just like she would cook for Emma and Henry whenever she was home earlier.

The lights were dimmed down, candles were set up on the dining table as Emma made her way down the step of the kitchen towards the table, setting down her plate of dinner. A smile flashing towards the brunette as green eyes fell upon her gorgeous fiancee.

"You're just in time," said Emma, pulling out the chair for Regina to sit at the table.

Regina set her suitcase aside, smiling at the blonde as she walked up towards her, "Where's Henry?"

"Henry is spending the weekend with his dad." Emma placed a kiss to the brunette's lips, "How was work?" she pushed the chair in more as she twisted the cork off a cold bottle of wine, filling up Regina's glass first, followed by hers.

"One headache after another, I'm afraid." she took a sip of her wine as she continued, "Zelena arrived today. I invited her to our engagement party, same as my mother. She gave me the number of her wedding planner."

"That's great." Emma cut into her steak, "It's crazy how we are going through with this engagement, isn't it?"

Regina's eyes met Emma's in the dim candle lighting, a light chuckle escaping her, "Our lives are no longer _simple_." she replied, recalling a time when both didn't want to complicate their lives with being in a relationship. "I never imagined getting married again."

"I never imagined getting married period." Emma smiled, as Regina's smile only grew. A pale hand rested upon Regina's as the blonde's green eyes fell upon the brunette's engagement ring while it sparkled with the candle light.

"Does it frighten you?" asked the brunette, "I mean, we are talking about a big change for both our lives." green eyes met with Regina's as she continued, "We'll be bound together until death do us part."

Emma gave the brunette's hand a gentle squeeze, "I wouldn't want it any other way, Ms. Mills." her voice soft, "Regina, before I met you, my life was always too simple. Even with Henry around, I never liked the idea of complicating any part of it. But, one morning, you spilled that ridiculously hot coffee on me," she smiled as Regina chuckled.

"It wasn't _that _hot, Ms. Swan." the brunette rolled her eyes.

"No, it was." Emma argued as she threw a glare at her, their smiles never leaving, "My point is, Regina, that with you by my side, I feel like I can do anything. My heart was never truly happy until the day I met you in that airport, just like it is every morning when I wake up to you lying next to me. When I see you smile. Everytime we make love- everytime we say 'I love you.' I want more of that." her smile grew, "I want to complicate my life with you in every way we see possible."

Regina leaned forward, their lips meeting with one another in a soft, passionate given kiss. The brunette's hands cupping the blonde's face. As both women parted from their kiss only to smile happily at one another.

"I believe you've just written your vows." teased Regina.

Emma lightly laugh as they shared a few peppered kisses, "Yeah, I have them written down, it took me a whole week to memorize it for you." she teased back.

Regina chuckled, "Shall we head upstairs after dinner and practice for our honeymoon next?"

"Practice makes perfect." Emma smirked.

Dinner turned into more endless conversations of the wedding, as well as Ruby and Graham's wedding- which was just around the corner. After picking everything up, of course, they headed upstairs for a much needed shower. Which was definitely better with the company of one another. Neither of the two women waited until they were out of that shower to devour each other's bodies in full bliss and continued to do so in the bedroom. Zelena was right, they were both still so crazy for each other, even after entering this relationship.

After hours, Regina made her way into the dark kitchen, all to familiar where everything was- even in darkness. She stepped up the one step into the kitchen as her hand reached for the cool handle of the stainless steel refrigerator door. She reached for a small cookies and cream ice cream container. As the refrigerator door closed, she pulled open the drawer of utensils as she reached for a spoon next. She pulled the lid off as she digged right into her late, after sex snack. The coldness and sweetness hitting her taste buds all at once.

"Hey." the brunette heard a soft voice, her eyes looked at her fiance as the blonde made her way into the kitchen, wearing Regina's silk pajama pants as their bed sheet covered her naked upper body. Her green eyes drinking in the sight of the brunette as she wore nothing but a black t-shirt designed with the bars logo. A gift from Emma. Not to mention the blonde melted with the sight of her fiance in nothing but that shirt.

"That's a fantastic shirt you're wearing." said Emma as she walked near the brunette.

"I thought you might appreciate it." Regina replied, teasingly eating another spoonful of ice cream, her eyes never leaving the blonde that was now inches away from her.

Emma's eyes followed the spoon as it was brought up by the brunette with a bit of ice cream as she held it before her. The blonde's mouth opened as the spoon was brought to her mouth carefully, the cold instantly hitting her taste buds. Her mouth opened once again as Regina quietly offered her another spoonful, only to have it smeared on her bare chest.

"Ohh, no." Regina couldn't help but chuckle as Emma quietly smiled, her eyes following the spoon as it left a sticky, cold trail down her chest between her breasts, all the way to her abs. Brown, dark eyes looked up at still green lustful eyes, "It's dripping, allow me." she spoke softly as she moved downward towards the blonde's stomach, licking the sticky trail of ice cream as her tongue caressed every bit of her skin.

Emma's eyes closed, quickly opening again, watching carefully as Regina's tongue made its way up, tasting in between her breasts, taking in a pink nipple into her mouth as she sucked off the bit of ice cream that was there. Olive hands pushed the blanket off of the blonde's body as it pooled on the hardwood floor, her tongue now licked its way up towards her neck.

Living together definitely made things more exciting, especially when they had the house all to themselves. 'Henry free,' Emma would always say.

Emma lifted up the gorgeous brunette into her arms as she placed her on the counter top with ease, her hands roaming down her waist, and up her thighs as a smirk was now displayed on Regina's lips.

"I still want more of that ice cream." said Emma, her voice a low octave as she took a spoonful, smirking as she heard a low shriek come from the brunette as she smeared it right on her sex and a little bit on her thighs.

Regina couldn't help to bite her lip as a low grunting sound was heard from the blonde while her lips already devoured her thigh, kissing and tasting away the trails of ice cream from her soft and already wet flesh. A soft moan escaped Regina as her head tilted back, her eyes closed. Her hand grabbing a fist full of blonde hair as she felt the most unspeakable pleasure Emma's tongue began providing her with as it danced around her already soaked folds, just as well as inside her.

Moan after moan escaped them both as the blonde kept up her feast in between the brunette's thighs. Her hands grasping on to the skin of each thigh as Regina's sounds alone made her want to continue and give her all each time. And, she did. And, with Henry spending the night at his father's, Regina was able to let out a loud moan as she usually would. Which drove Emma crazy, making the brunette moan louder, as she tasted her way in and out of her, while she enjoyed the sensation of her hair being pulled as the other olive hand grabbed on to the edge of the counter top. Her legs now resting over the blonde's shoulders, squeezing hard around her head as she quickly came undone.

Emma did love seeing her in that shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Forgive my delays on updates. With nursing school, and daily interruptions, my writing time has been cut a little short, but I am still writing and will update on all my fics when I can. Thank you all for the daily reads, follows, and favorites! :) Regarding my ff A Thin Line Between Love & Hate, I have been writing on it, but won't update it until it is 100% complete. Just FYI.**_

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Emma stood before Ruby in the 3rd dress of the day, still unsure that this was the right one.

The brunette chewed on the end of her sunglasses as she looked over at the blonde for the third time today, "Hm- I'm not sure that's the right one. It looks more for me."

Emma sighed, feeling rather frustrated, "I don't think so either," she began removing the dress as she walked inside the curtained area again.

"Em, don't worry. You two still have time. I'm the one who should have a dress already lined up," she took the dress in her hands as Emma handed it out, walking into another dressing room as she tried it on, "I still can't believe I'm getting married."

"Yeah, that makes two of us. Regina asked me if I was sure last night."

"Are you?" Ruby stood in front of the mirror, giving herself a look over.

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be sure?" Emma placed on her finishing touch, which was her red leather jacket, fixing up her hair as she looked in the mirror.

"Well, you were never the marrying the type, that's all," she chuckled, "I was never the marrying type and look at me now," she kept eyeing the dress, loving how she looked in it, "Practically saying yes to the dress."

"I'm coming in." Emma drew the curtains back, making her way inside, her eyes scanning over her best friend in awe, "Wow."

"I know. This is the one."

Emma couldn't help but smile, "It definitely is. It looks better on you too."

"Now, I just have to keep Graham from seeing it." she chuckled, "I swear, ever since I said 'yes' to Graham, he's been worse than I am for this whole wedding preparation."

Emma chuckled, "Alright, get out of that dress so I can drive you home and you can get to work."

Ruby's cell phone rang, causing the brunette to come back from behind the curtains as she quickly answered the call, "Hello? What?"

Emma's head snapped up at the worried look on Ruby's face.

"On my way." she quickly hung up, looking right at her best friend, "Graham's in the hospital."

Emma's eyes grew wide, "Is he alright? What happened?"

"They said he suffered an injury at work," she picked up her purse, quickly placing it over her shoulder, "I can't go to work now, I have to go see him."

"Of course, yeah. I'll drive you." Emma nodded, grabbing onto the brunette's arm as she was ready to run out of the mall, "Um, Rubes, you really should change out of the dress first."

"Right." she ran back inside the changing room area, wanting to practically rip the dress off in a hurry.

* * *

Both women ran down the long stretch hallway of the nearest hospital until they reached for Graham's room. Despite his injury, he greeted both his fiancee and best friend with a smile.

"We got here as fast as we could," Ruby panted, looking over at David who stood by the door, "What happened? Was he shot?" her eyes looking over at Graham, "Were you shot?"

"No, Rubes." Graham replied, knowing she would worry.

"Not exactly."

Ruby's brow raised at the smirk on David's face, as the man tried to keep himself from laughing, "Then what? What happened?"

Graham sighed, looking over at his partner and then back at Ruby, "Well, David and I got a call about some kids breaking into an abandoned house and causing trouble, so we began chasing them. I reached a dark part of the house and…"

"So, he shot you?" Ruby's hands rested on her hips as she waited for him to continue.

Graham shook his head, "No. A homeless guy was lurking around, so the kid threw him at me."

Emma's brows raised up in surprise, "The kid tossed a homeless guy at you?"

"It was dark. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but yeah." his cheeks went a light pink color.

Ruby's brows were furrowed, "So, that's why you ended up here?"

"Well, we ran out of the house and there was a festival happening nearby… typical for kids to run into crowds, you know," he sighed, his cheeks becoming even more pink as David looked at him with a red face of his own, but from held back laughter, "One of them, released a bull from one of the gated areas and it got me."

"It got you?" Ruby's brows furrowed, her eyes soon widening, "The bull attacked you?"

Graham nodded quietly, David soon motioning towards his butt area as soon as Ruby and Emma looked over at the man's partner.

Emma pressed her lips together in a hard line, turning her back on him momentarily as she tried her best not to laugh. Ruby, as hard as she wanted to laugh, did better than Emma and David in holding it in as she walked up to the bed.

"Laugh it up, guys. But, anything can happen to an officer in the line of duty. A million things have been heard of before." Graham said annoyingly while Ruby caressed the man's hair.

"Yeah, but not by a bull." Emma grinned, looking over at David, "You can tell me, when that bull charged at him… did he fly up in the air?"

David nodded, finally releasing a chuckle, "He flew onto a tent, actually."

"That bull was pissed, huh?" Emma chuckled, finally laughing along with David.

"Honestly, you two… stop." Ruby spoke through small chuckles of her own, earning a glare from Graham, "I'm sorry, babe, but it is kinda funny." her hand stroking his hair more, "But, I'm here for you. We're all here for you."

"No, we are. We're here. Anything you need." Emma assured him, sounding a bit more serious now.

"I'm heading back to the station," David lifted his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, I'll keep a lid on what happened. I'll tell everyone one of the boys injured you."

"Technically, it was his doing." Graham shouted while David walked out of the room.

"Right." David shouted.

"Well, I'm staying here. I'll call into work to tell them-"

"No, go to work." Graham said, "I'll be fine. I can wait here until you get off to go home."

"Are you sure?" Ruby stroked the man's hair again.

Graham nodded, "Positive. I'll need someone to give me a ride home anyway. And, right now I only trust you to do it."

Emma placed a hand on her heart as the man threw a glare her way for laughing earlier, "That stings." She played along, "But, look if you two need anything. Don't hesitate to ask."

"You know, we won't, Em." Ruby looked over at Graham, placing a kiss on his lips, "Well, I'll come by to take you home after work. I just remembered, we came in one car, so it is best that I leave. I love you."

"I love you too." Graham smiled, waving them off as Emma waved goodbye as they walked out of the room.

* * *

As night fell, Emma had gone over to the bar for a while. Regina walked into the doors of what had become the most popular bar in New York now as she heard the all too familiar guitar melodies that only the blonde knew how to provide. Her eyes fell upon her fiancee as she played flawlessly, finger styling to Red Hot Chili Peppers 'Otherside,' all while everyone watched her hands work in amazement. A smile on her lips formed as she nailed down that solo, causing the brunette to have a smile of her own as everyone around her cheered. _She's all mine, _she couldn't help but think to herself as she watched her up on that stage, doing what she loved the most.

As the blonde strummed the last notes to the song, her eyes fell upon the most beautiful woman in that crowd tonight. A smile spreading across her lips as she placed her acoustic down, making her way across the crowd as she walked off the stage as music from the jukebox began playing out again.

"What a lovely surprise. I didn't expect to see you here tonight." Emma kissed her fiancee on the lips.

"Well, given that we are Henry free and you had to work tonight, I didn't want to give any of your crazed fans a chance to make you change your mind about marrying me." the brunette joked.

Emma chuckled, "That's not possible."

"Care to get me a drink?"

Emma's hand made its way towards the brunette's, their fingers intertwining as they fit together perfectly. "Two apple martinis, please." she asked the bartender she had working there that night. Giving Ruby the night off so she could attend to Graham.

As the martinis were quickly placed on the bar, Emma handed one to Regina as she took one for herself. Her eyes studying the brunette causing Regina to quickly look over, "What?"

Emma shook her head, leaning in as she whispered over her ear, taking in her scent of perfume, "I just can't believe how lucky I am."

Regina chuckled, "I know that tone, Ms. Swan," she whispered into the blonde's ear, which caused the blonde to smirk.

"Well, I just figured, for old times sake. I mean that outfit does look incredible on you." Emma finished up her martini, placing the glass down on the bar top.

Regina shook her head as she smirked. She finished up the rest of her martini, placing the glass to the side, this time her hand made its way into Emma's, "Follow me." she whispered into the blonde's ear which sent a shiver down her spine. The brunette's low husky voice could make her give into anything, just as she was now as they headed into the bathroom of the bar. Totally clueless that tonight's bartender's eyes were on them as they disappeared into the crowd.

Emma's grin was as lustful as her stare as both women walked into the bathroom, a grunt escaping her as Regina pushed her into the stall, closing the door as she made her way inside.

Their lips crashed hungrily, all while their hands began to work each other's bodies. Regina's nails scraped away at the blonde's back, her fingers gripping onto her shirt as her thin lips quickly traveled down to her neck. Her eyes closed as she felt her hot tongue, leaving a wet trail on a particular spot before biting down on it rather hard.

"Mm, no time for teasing, Emma." Regina whispered, her chest already panting heavily as her sex ached for contact. A contact she soon was rewarded with as Emma lifted her up against the wall of the stall, very much like when they had gone to Kathryn's apartment. Her hand already working its way in between the brunette's thighs as it ran up her skirt, all while she held her up with her other arm.

Emma couldn't help but moan in unison with Regina as two of her fingers found what they most craved, making their way inside with ease.

Moans after moans were exchanged, only for them to hear. As Regina's legs wrapped around the blonde's form, Emma's movements began to become faster and faster, her fingers traveling with ease in and out. Regina's body raising up and down as her hips slammed against the stall they were in. It was too much to handle, as Regina came undone in a matter of minutes. Minutes that felt like seconds. Both women looked into each other's eyes as smiles spread across their lips. Emma's movements ceased.

"God, I love you." Emma whispered, her lips ghosting over Regina's as they had shared one last kiss, the blonde bringing Regina's body back down to the floor and off against the bathroom stall.

Regina's smile grows wider as her arms wrap around the blonde's neck, "Just like old times, hm?"

Emma laughed as did Regina, all while sharing a few peppered kisses, before walking out of the bathroom and back into the bar.

* * *

As Saturday came around, Kathryn and August, along with little Noah stopped by their friend's residence to help them out with finishing everything up for their anniversary dinner tonight. Kathryn looked over at her one year old son as he happily sat up on his father's shoulders, sticking some balloons on the wall. The sight of both father and son always brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"A year old and I still can't believe you're a mom." Kathryn's head turned to look over at her best friend as she now stood beside her in the kitchen.

Kathryn chuckled, her eyes remaining on her favorite pair, "Tell me about it. I never imagined myself as a mom. Especially not to a beautiful boy like little Noah."

Regina joined in with a chuckle of her own, "I'm with you on that one. I never imagined getting married and now look at me. Preparing everything for my own engagement party. With a son of my own."

Kathryn's eyes lit up as she looked over at the brunette, her grin from ear to ear.

"What?" a raised brow was visible from Regina as she looked questioningly at Kathryn.

"I believe that's the first time I've ever heard you refer to Henry as your son." Kathryn's grin grew at the sight of the slight blush that decorated her best friend's cheeks. "Talk about big changes, huh?"

"Indeed," her gaze turned to Emma as she was blowing up more balloons, she chuckled at the sight of her fiancee letting air escape from one of the balloons onto the little boy's face, "Sometimes it feels as if I'm living with two children. Henry seems more mature than his mother sometimes." she continued through Kathryn's light laughter, "it's crazy to look into a person's eyes and see all their love for you day in and day out, you know?"

Kathryn nodded, "Trust me. I perfectly understand what you mean. The way August looks at me sometimes… makes me wonder where in the hell does all that love fit," she paused, "I never imagined anyone ever loving me so much."

"Neither did I," Regina replied, "I never imagined loving anyone this much, Kathryn."

"Would you say you love her more than you ever loved Daniel?"

Regina's heart stopped for a minute. The last time she ever even thought about Daniel was that rainy night she decided to open up to Emma about him. She did love him, years back- a very long time ago, despite being married to Robin at the time- she had fallen in love with him. But, the love she felt for Emma went beyond that.

Regina's eyes looked over at the blonde who remained in the living room, her own happy smile as she quickly looked over at the brunette who stood in the kitchen with her best friend.

That's when she nodded, answering Kathryn's question without a second thought, "Way more. I am grateful that Daniel came into my life when he did, offering me comfort when I needed it the most. But Emma… she came into my life to change it for the better. She took away all my fears."

A knock at the door interrupted everyone's doings as all heads turned towards the sound. August chasing little Noah, lifting him up in his arms as the little boy ran his way towards the door.

"I'll get that." Regina moved her way towards the door, smiling down at Henry as he smiled up at her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Gina! I missed you!" Henry ran straight into the living room, after Regina placed a kiss to the boy's head.

"Missed you too, Henry."

"Hey, what about me, did you miss me?" Emma's shouts were heard, followed by Henry's quick reply.

"Nope!"

Regina shook her head as she smiled, looking over at Neal who stood outside the door with a smile of his own, "Thank you for taking such good care of him."

"It's always a pleasure," he nodded over to the brunette, "he's such a bright kid. He may have a slight taste in movies a kid his age shouldn't have though- did you know he watches Cujo?"

Regina's brows knitted together, looking over her shoulder at Henry who was with Emma and August, "August…" she threw a glare his way.

"What?" August looked over at Emma who playfully slapped his arm.

"Henry, you know you aren't supposed to be watching those movies yet." said Emma, looking down at her son.

"But, it's a classic!" both the boy and August replied in unison.

"Hey, would you rather I show him the film about the clown who wakes up every 27 years to feast on kids?" asked August, looking over at the blonde.

"I want to see that!" Henry beamed, exchanging looks between his mother and uncle.

"No, Henry!" everyone suddenly shouted.

"And then there's The Shining-" August's words were cut short as he grunted due to Kathryn walking up to him, placing a donut into the man's mouth to keep him from saying anything else.

"Eat a donut, Auggie," she smiled sarcastically at him, "I think you've talked enough for today, don't you?"

August looked over at his son as he held him in his arms, eyebrows wiggling as the boy laughed at how silly his father looked with a donut stuffed in his mouth.

Regina looked back at Neal with a smile to her, "Would you like to come in? It's a zoo in here at the moment, but we could gladly use more help."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Neal shook his head.

"Not at all," Regina stepped aside, motioning for him to step inside, "Please. I know for a fact that Henry would love to have you here with us."

Neal smiled a sad smile, "Thank you." he stepped inside, his eyes following Emma as she appeared out of nowhere, her arms stretching around the brunette's form as he made his way into the living room.

Regina smiled, looking over at her fiancee as her chin rested on her shoulder, "Darling, now is not the time. We have more company to attend to and we still have a lot of things to get done."

Emma's brow raised, her eyes connecting with the beautiful brown ones ahead of her, "Who said anything about that?" her green eyes moved down as she was eyeing the donut Regina held in her hand, "I want that donut."

Regina held it up, an evil smirk playing on her lips, "Oh, do you mean this donut?"

"That donut, yes." Emma's lips parted in surprise as Regina ripped off a piece of the donut as she held it between her teeth. She couldn't help but laugh as Emma leaned forward, quickly taking the piece that was sticking out with her own teeth.

"Thank you," Emma replied, placing a quick kiss on Regina's lips before retrieving back into the living room to finish decorating. All while Neal's eyes couldn't help but take in the lovely scenery of the life the two women had built together. Filled with happiness and so much love like he hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

Once all the decorating had been finished, and the tables had been set with horderves around the dining area, Kathryn and Regina had stepped out with the kids to buy some last minute items, while August left to make sure everything was closed up at the bar for tonight neither him or Emma would be working. That being said, it gave Neal and Emma time to be alone as they finished cleaning up before the party even began.

"You have a very beautiful house, Em," his eyes remained on the blonde as she smiled over at him, "Regina is certainly a very beautiful woman. She seems to love you a whole lot, and you certainly seem crazy about her."

Emma's smile only grew at his words.

"I'm happy for you, you know." Neal's voice sounded sad again, "I certainly wouldn't of been able to give you this life had I never disappeared on you."

Emma's smile faded, her brows knitted together in question at the man's behavior. She knew now for certain that something was wrong, "Alright, you have to tell me what's going on with you. Sit down." she motioned towards the couch, joining the man as she sat soon after. "Talk to me."

Neal sighed, looking down at his hands for a long moment before he looked back up into the blonde's green eyes, "Em, when we were… together… did I ever give you a reason to feel unhappy with me?"

Emma's lips parted in surprise, "Whoa, Neal…" she shifted in her spot, "Listen, if this is a way of you saying you want to get back together- I really rather not-"

Neal's brows furrowed as he shook his head, "What? No. No, it has nothing to do with wanting to get back together with you."

"Oh." the blonde's features soon relaxed, "Well… please, continue."

"Trust me. I've seen what you have with Regina, who's an incredible woman. She's great with Henry from he's told me and the kid loves her," he sighed as Emma's lips curved into a tiny smile, "I have to admit, Em… I'm a little jealous of what you have with Regina." he nodded as the blonde's look was questioning once again, "I see you two together and I can't help but ask myself, 'how? How do they do it?' How do you stay so in love?"

Emma chuckled then, "If anyone should know the answer to that, it's you. You should be the one giving me marriage advice, I mean you and Tamara-"

"Are getting a divorce." Neal's tone was dry as he jumped right in before Emma could even finish her sentence.

Once again, Emma's lips parted in surprise, her eyes growing wide as well, "A- a divroce? Why? I mean, you two seemed so-"

"In love?" Neal chuckled, "I thought so too. Until she told me she met someone else and now she's living with him." a small laughter escaped him, "Can you believe she didn't even wait until we were divorced to go and live with him?" he paused, "Get this, it's an old boyfriend of hers. Apparently she never stopped loving him."

To say Emma was in complete shock wouldn't be the right description. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Apart from her difficulties she had with Neal in the past and him disappearing on her all those years ago- he was always a great guy to her when they had that one night stand. And having Henry in his life, made him into an even greater guy.

"Shit, Neal," she paused, "I don't know what to say. I can't even begin to ask how you're feeling, because that would just be a stupid question to ask right now."

"You don't have to say anything. I just thought you should know. Henry already knows, you know him, he'll figure anything out." he chuckled, "And to answer your stupid question, I feel like shit, but… the more I think about it, I think it was better this way. She didn't even want kids, you know."

"Well, her loss." Emma's arm wrapped around the man's shoulder, "I happen to know for a fact that you are a great guy. You gave me the greatest gift I never imagined I wanted- which was Henry. You can make any woman happy, Neal, and someday that woman will show up out of the blue. Like a cup of hot coffee on a rainy, early airport morning." she smirked at the memory of her and Regina meeting.

Neal's brows furrowed, "What?" he chuckled, not at all understanding.

Emma shook her head, chuckling in response, "Nothing. I just mean, you will find your true love."

"I appreciate that, Em."

"As for this old boyfriend, would you like me to kick his ass for you? Because I totally will," she smirked as Neal couldn't help but chuckle, "August and I could take care of that for you. You already know how well he can throw a punch."

Neal finally released a laugh, "Oh, I don't need that reminder. That punch still hurts me."

Both soon shared laughters as Neal planned to stay for their anniversary party. Him and Emma had come along way for their son, which both were glad and grateful over. In just a matter of what felt like days, both had become the best of friends compared to how things between them had ended years ago.


End file.
